A Hidden Love ( Lalnasounds Fanfic )
by Ms.Brb121
Summary: Kim has some problems going on and goes to her crush Duncan for help. This results in a lot of drama with him, Kim, and his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This isn't my first fan fiction I've written, but it is the first I've posted! I'm planning on posting more of my shippings such as Spirk (Spock x Kirk). Yeah guys I'm a Trekkie, get over it. I really hope you guys enjoy this cause I care so much for LalnaSounds and tried very hard on this. Its not super long but its still good. I had my friend read it and she liked it and she doesn't even ship Duncan X Kim. Most of you probably didn't even read this. Whatever. Enjoy! 3**

A Hidden Love (An Actually Good LalnaSounds Fanfic)

It was closing time in YogTowers, and Duncan was walking out to his car. Kim stood next to the door wondering what to do. She had been losing money for a while now, she had already lost her car and now she just lost her house. She couldn't afford an apartment either; also her parents are still moving all over the world as they did when she was a child. Kim walked solemnly towards Duncan but was too far to catch his attention.

"Duncan! Wait!" Kim shouted as Duncan was getting into his car. Surprised, Duncan turned around towards Kim,

"Hey Kim! Shouldn't you be heading home?" Kim put her hand behind her neck and looked at the ground,

"About that…" Duncan tilted his head slightly, confused.

"I was wondering if I could go home with you." She said hesitantly.

"But Kim, you have your own house and I don't know if my girlfriend will be ok with it." He told Kim.

"The thing is, I don't have a house. Or even a car." Duncan looked shocked and in disbelief. Kim explained,

"You see, I've been losing money for a while and I just lost my house. My parents are still traveling so it's hard to get a hold of them. Plus they aren't exactly proud of my job being making YouTube videos." Duncan nodded his head and gestured her to get in his car.

The car ride was about 20 minutes of awkward Hell. Both Kim and Duncan just sat in silence the entire car ride. Kim opened the window and leaned against the side of the door, letting the wind blow threw her hair. Duncan couldn't help thinking she looked beautiful, even if he did have a girlfriend. Once they reached the house, the both hopped out of the car and walked in through the garage door.

"Hey honey," Duncan's girlfriend said. Kim stood back behind the wall while Duncan greeted his love. Envy burned in her eyes for Duncan's girlfriend. She was able to love Duncan and he loved her back. Duncan turned back to Kim and waved for her to come out. Looking down at her feet, Kim walked out from her hiding.

"Duncan!" His girlfriend screamed.

"Give me a sec Kim." Duncan walked off to the kitchen to talk to his girlfriend. Kim felt guilty for causing drama between Duncan and his love. 'Maybe I should just go,' she thought to herself. Kim walked to the door and opened it, when Duncan yelled,

"Wait Kim don't go!" The door slammed behind her as she left the building.

Running off away from Duncan's house, Kim cried and cursed at herself. Why hadn't she just slept on a bench in the park near YogTowers?

"Kim please stop!" Duncan shouted running behind her. Kim was much faster than Duncan, but Duncan wouldn't give up. When Kim was forced to stop at a stop light, Duncan caught up with her and tackled her.

"Gah!" Kim screamed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not getting up until you tell me why you left." He demanded. Duncan noticed the tears coming from Kim's faced and wiped them away.

"I – I was causing drama. I know your girlfriend hates me." She cried.

"Kim, my girlfriend has been a bitch lately, and even if she _did_ hate you, well then she'll have to deal with it 'because you're my best friend." Duncan reassured. Kim nodded and Duncan got off of her.

"Ahg!" Kim screamed in pain. A large purple-green bruise had formed on her thigh from Duncan's knee hitting her.

"Oh my, Kim I'm so sorry. Here I'll carry you." He picked her up bridal style and walked home.

Kim was in pain, yet she felt safe in his arms; so safe that she fell asleep. Duncan looked down at the sleeping Kim and thought how beautiful and adorable she looked. No one was home when they arrived back at the house. When Duncan and his girlfriend were talking in the kitchen, his girlfriend got so pissed off that she straight up left to go to her friend's house.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Kim asked groggily.

"Gone" Duncan replied with a laugh. Kim nodded her head and fell back asleep. She felt bad for Duncan but was secretly very happy that his girlfriend left. Finally some time alone with Duncan. Duncan lied her down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her.

"Good night Kim," he whispered.

"'night" She replied sleepily. Once Duncan left the room she whispered,

"I love you."

It was about 3:00 A.M when Kim woke up screaming. She had the same nightmare where all of her family and friends leave her in a 60s style mental asylum to rot. Duncan rushed into the living room.

"Kim! Are you okay?!" He ran over to her crying and breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay. I'm right here; Duncan is right here." Kim threw herself into Duncan's arms.

"It happened again Duncan. It never stops," she cried.

"It was just a nightmare Kim. It's ok." Duncan reassured.

"I know!" Kim shouted, "It was the same nightmare I always have! You, Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Sjin, Rythian, my family – you all leave me." She cried.

"Kim, I'll never leave you. Remember that." Kim cuddled up to Duncan and fell asleep again, this time without any nightmares.

Duncan's girlfriend came home at about 6:00 A.M, and found them sleeping there together. She was so in disgust that she packed a bag and left for what might be forever.

"Her stuff is gone!" Duncan shouted. Kim watched confused as Duncan ran frantically about the house.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked stretching.

"My girlfriend, she's gone. Her stuff is gone. I think she might have left me."

"Oh my God it's all my fault." Kim stood up and hugged Duncan. He cried for so long.

'He can't love me, he loves the other girl too much to love me.' Kim thought.

"How 'bout I make you some breakfast to cheer you up." Kim said cheerfully. Duncan said sure in reply. She had never seen Duncan so sad and depressed.

"Here," Kim handed a plate of food to Duncan and sat down next to him. "She doesn't deserve you, yah know. If she doesn't have the guts to come up to your face and dump you then she has no right to ever have you. Your better than her Duncan."

"Kim.." Duncan said.

"Shush." She kissed him on the cheek, "Now eat your food. I'm going to go get ready." Duncan watched the short woman walk to his room.

"Wait," Kim peered around the door, "I don't have any of my clothes or makeup or stuff. It's all at YogTowers in my office." Duncan sat his food to the side and got up to grab his keys.

"Let's go then." Duncan walked to the garage door and waited for Kim.

"But today is our off day," Kim noted.

"Don't care." At that he walked out the door and got in the car. Kim had no choice but to go after him. They drove to YogTowers. On the way Duncan turned on Area 11 which happened to be on the radio. Kim sang along with the lyrics.

"Cause baby you can use me, I will do what you want me to…" Kim sang. Duncan blushed hearing her say that. He had feelings for Kim no doubt, but still he refuses to show it. He and his ex-girlfriend's relationship had been going bad for about 4 months now; it was going to end sooner or later. As his relationship with his ex-got worse, his feelings for Kim grew stronger.

Arriving at Yogtowers, Kim and Duncan walked to Kim's office, occasionally saying hi to someone.

"There it is." Kim ran over to the corner of her office and grabbed a large black suitcase and a floral red backpack. They started walking back to the car when Duncan was stopped by Lewis.

"Hey Dunc, whatcha doin' here with Kim on your day off?" Lewis asked.

"Kim forgot some things." Duncan replied quickly.

"Okay… But couldn't she have come by herself?" Lewis asked again.

"I couldn't find my car keys so I asked Duncan to drive me." Kim butted in.

"Oh, alright. See yah!" Lewis waved goodbye and they walked away.

"That was close. Thanks for the cover Duncan. You're the only one who knows about my life problems." She joked.

"Well I'm honored to have the ability to help you." Duncan beamed.

They hopped back into the car. Kim flipped through the radio channels looking for something to listen to.

"God Dammit! All the channels are on commercial except for one but its playing that stupid "Happy" song." Kim said angrily.

"Wait 'Happy' by Pharell? I love that song!" Duncan turned back to the channel with the "Happy" song. "Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!" Duncan screamed-sang.

"What does that even mean!?" Kim shouted.

"I don't know." Duncan replied. Kim just snickered and continued to listen to Duncan's horrible singing.

They arrived back at his house. Duncan's girlfriend's car was parked in the driveway.

"She's here." Duncan said.

"Stay here Duncan." Kim got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Kim?" But before Duncan could stop her, she was already marching towards his ex-girlfriend. Kim started to scream at the woman, and then Duncan's ex started screaming back. Kim was slapped by the horrible woman. Then it turned into an all-out cat-fight. There was screaming and kicking and scratching and slapping. Kim was hit with an upper-cut punch and knocked out.

"Kim!" Duncan screamed and ran out of the car. He grabbed Kim and cradled her head in his arms.

"I'm sorry Duncan, but she had it coming." Duncan turned around to his ex at that statement, tears in his eyes.

"Get out of here you monster! You aren't the woman I loved! I hate you, you hurt her! You hurt my Kim!" Duncan screamed crying.

"_Your_ Kim?" The ex asked.

"Yes! _My_ Kim! I love her and you hurt her! Get off my property you – you cunt!" Duncan cried. His ex-girlfriend got in her car and drove away. Duncan picked up Kim and laid her in the back seats of his car.

"Don't worry love, I'll get you help." Duncan kissed her forehead and jumped into the front seat of the car. Duncan sped down the road towards the hospital. He picked up Kim and brought her into the ER."

"Please help miss, my girlfr – erm friend was beat up and knocked out. I'm worried she might be severely hurt." Duncan pleaded to the nurse.

"Yes sir, I will have her taken away immediately. First I need you to fill out these papers for both you and her." Duncan took the clipboard and pen and filled out as much information as he could. He knew a lot about Kim, believe it or not. Duncan handed the clipboard back to the lady and Kim was taken away on a stretcher.

"Thank you sir. You may either leave or wait in the lobby." Duncan nodded and walked to a chair. Two hours later another nurse came out and announced,

"Duncan Jones? You may visit Ms. Kimberly Richards now." Duncan jumped up and practically ran to the nurse. "Right this way Mr. Jones," The nurse told. She led him to Kim's room. Kim was lying on the bed awake in hospital clothes with a tube connected to her arm. Duncan wanted to start crying. The doctor came in,

"She had quite a few scratches and bruises, a broken nose and hand, and worst of all she was in a coma from head trauma. If you didn't bring her here sooner she could be almost dead. We were able to wake her up though, and she should be able to leave in about five days." Duncan nodded his head and the doctor left.

"Kim," Duncan whispered.

"Thank you," Kim replied faintly.

"Why did you do that?" He asked

"She hurt you so I decided to get revenge for you." Kim smirked.

"But look where it got you."

"I know but I feel like I did the right thing."

"You did, thank you"

"Duncan?"

"Yes Kim?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I love you." Kim blushed as did Duncan.

"Kim, I love you too. So much." Duncan smiled with Kim. He leaned down to kiss her. Their lips locked. Duncan slept next to Kim's bed every night of those five days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Five days later Kim was leaving the hospital with Duncan. Once Kim changed back into her normal clothes that Duncan brought for her, Duncan grabbed her good hand and they signed out then walked out.

"It's nice to see you healthy again," Duncan said.

"It's nice to be out of that Hell hole," Kim replied jokingly. They both laughed. "Hey seriously, thanks." Kim said.

"I couldn't of let you die because of me. Especially since I love you." Duncan admitted. Kim nuzzled Duncan's shoulder.

"I love you too." She said cheerfully. "Who knew after all this Hell something amazing would happen." Kim laughed

"I know right," Duncan agreed.

They got in the car and headed back to Duncan's house. They didn't have to worry about the cunt that was Duncan's ex-girlfriend. "Happy" by Pharell came on again.

"Oh no." Kim joked.

"Oh yes." Duncan joked back. He started screaming the lyrics.

"Hey if you can't fight it, why not join it." Kim started to scream the lyrics with Duncan.

"Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!" They screamed.

"I still don't understand what that means," Kim commented.

"Me neither," Duncan agreed.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

The next week they went back to YogTowers. Videos were posted for them so their channels were still active on YouTube.

"Welcome back Dunc!" Lewis said. Duncan waved towards him. He was holding Kim's good hand. This was a shock to everyone because they all thought Duncan had a girlfriend. After recording a "Flux Buddies" with Kim, a "Hole Diggers" with Simon and Lewis and a "Magic Police" with Sjin, Kim and Duncan explained what happened the week that they were gone. Later Hannah gossiped with Kim about how cute of a couple they were.

"Oh get over it," Kim snickered to Hannah.

"But you guys are soooooo cute! I knew one day you guys would become a couple. No one really liked Duncan's girlfriend anyways." Hannah bragged.

"She was a real cunt." Kim whispered. They both giggled. Back with Duncan he talked to all the guys about all the drama he went through with his ex, and how it was much nicer to be with someone who loved him for who he was.

"Atleast now we know one of your girlfriends will accually like us," Sjin joked.

"Haha your right." Duncan replied. Life in YogTowers continued as it did before, with the exception of the new couple. Kim and Duncan recorded together more than usual, and later announced that they were a couple. The fans went crazy, for now their LalnaSounds shipping was cannon.


End file.
